Stuck In The Lab
by silver neko baka
Summary: You would think your first day of highschool would be hard enough with out your phone, which you're not supposed ot have, ringing constantly. What's weirder still, you don't know the person on the other end and yet they're asking you for help. Well, that's hat happened to me, and let me tell you, this is one weird story. HetaHazard Story, rated T because I said so.


** Whoo! A HetaHazard story! I hope you all enjoy this. It's actually based on a dream I had the other night.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia, BioHazard, or HetaHazard. If I did own them I would make HetaHazard an official video game and release it in the USA.**

**Chapter 1: Crazy Stalker Dudes**

I closed my locker, making sure my backpack and books were securely inside beforehand and the lock snapped shut properly. Afterwards I took my math book and the spiral bound notebook that I was using for the class under my arm and headed down the hall to my first class.

It was my first day of high school and I didn't want to be late for any of my classes. Did you know about this whole GPA crap? Well neither did I until a few weeks ago, and now I was even more stressed because I not only had to make at least a C to pass, I had to watch then minuses and pluses as well. Which really sucked because I was a straight D student in algebra.

I glanced around the hallway and realized that I couldn't see the room number for the math class I was supposed to be in anywhere.

"Oh crap!" I mumbled, "and on the first day too?"

I hated asking people for directions. Especially people I didn't know. I'm not the most social person in the world and, actually, I don't like people much at all. Never the less, this was important and I walked up to the first person I saw.

"Excuse me," I said, mumbling a bit.

The boy turned around from what he was doing and looked at me. "Oh, hey there!" he said, "I haven't seen you before. You new?"

I was a bit intimidated by his straight-forward attitude but I decided that I had better finish asking now that I had started. "Yeah... I am." I told him, "Do you know where room 104 is?"

He smiled. "Yeah, just look down the west hall. Second door on your right."

I nodded politely. "Thanks," I said and continued walking. It was then I realized that I had no idea where the west hall was. "Hey, where's-" I looked back for the guy but he had already headed off to his class.

I shrugged, if worst came to worst I'd phone the office and ask someone to take me there. That would probably get my phone confiscated though, they weren't allowed to be out during class hours.

I had just turned a corner when my phone rang on me.

_That's weird, _I thought, _people know I have school today. Who the heck would call me now?_

The only people I could think of who would call me now were my parents and the only reasons I could think of that they would call me at school were, we were going to have a tornado, someone died, the house burned down, or there was going to be an earthquake.

Either way, they were going to want to pick me up and either way, I wanted to know about it so I hurriedly ducked into a nearby restroom and answered it.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

_"Hello? Hello!" _the person on the other end said.

I wrinkled my nose. This wasn't a voice I thought I recognized. But then again, I did have a pretty bad memory.

"Umm... sorry but, who is this?" I asked.

_"Ah...ed...ons..." _my phone began breaking up.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" I asked.

_"...aid...ame...al...jo..."_ he repeated, but I still couldn't hear him, _"...ca...ou...uck...lah...! ...ease...co...us...ou...!"_

"I'm sorry," I said, "I can't hear you."

_"...us...stu...ab!"_ the call then straightened out, _"Will you come?"_

"I...um..." I said, still racking my brain to remember who this could be.

_"Well?" _he asked, sounding hopeful.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, "but I'm afraid that w-whatever it is the answer is no."

_"Wait-"_

I cut him off when I hung up. I then slipped the phone back into my pocket and exited the room to begin searching for my class again.

"Well that was weird and creepy," I mumbled. I had a tendency to get freaked out fairly easily and that call hadn't done my nerves much good.

I spotted the janitor at the end of the hall and moved towards him in more of a sprint than a walk. "Excuse me," I said, "do you know where the west hall is?"

He looked at me oddly then seemed to realize something. "I'm sorry to tell you this, young lady but there is no west hall."

"But the guy I asked before said-" I then realized what had happened and face palmed, "I fell for it. Oh no! Now I'm late!"

"What room was it?" the Janitor asked.

"104," I answered, incredibly ticked off at that guy for acting so genuinely helpful and then giving me a load of crap.

"Next turn on the left," he said.

"Thanks," I mumbled, starting to walk to the turn in an irritated fashion. It was then that my phone rang again.

"You know those aren't allowed on during the day," the janitor informed me, "but if someone's calling you now I guess it must be important. I'll keep it between us and let you answer it if you promise to turn it off right after you're done."

"Yes sir," I said, pulling out the phone.

"The room I just cleaned is empty, you can take your call in there," he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, the guy was so nice. "Thanks," I said, walking into the room and closing the door.

The light was still off in the room. I didn't bother turning it on because I really didn't see how that was important in order to take the call.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping it was my mom or someone else I knew.

_"Herro." _the guy had a Japanese accent that couldn't possibly be missed. Great, this must be another weirdo because I definitely did not know anyone who was Japanese.

"Err... I think you have the wrong number," I said hesitantly, wondering if I should just hang up.

_"Iie, I assure you I have the right number," _he said.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you do," I said, getting a bit nervous.

_"Iie,"_ he said again, _"this is the right number. If it wasn't then I do not bereive I wourd be tarking to you."_

"U-uh... I've gotta go..." I said, about to hang up.

_"We're stuck in the rab," _he said.

"U-uh... excuse me?" I asked, hesitating a moment with my finger inching over to the end call button.

_"Come herp us," _he said.

"L-look," I said, "I don't know you and I don't know the situation but you have the wrong number. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone for the second time, making sure it was turned off.

"You done?" the janitor asked as I exited the room.

"Oh yeah," I said, "I'm done."

I headed off towards class, going in the right direction this time. "I hope..." I mumbled.

**(Line break)**

Half the day was over and it had gone down fairly well considering how it started. Well, everything but the homework had gone down well. I dreaded getting my first math homework grades back.

I grabbed my lunch when I was done paying the money for it and went to find a place to sit down. I walked over to a random table, not really caring since everywhere else looked just as packed. Call me a loner if you want, but I would have been happy just to eat all alone and get away from the noise in here.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

A black haired girl looked to the seat I was pointing at and shook her head. "Nope, you can go ahead," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down and starting to eat.

"No problem," she replied.

I didn't say anything else and focused on my lunch. It was too loud in here for my liking. I was starting to get a headache and wished I had some medicine to help with that.

"...name?" someone asked.

I looked up. "Excuse me?" I asked, not hearing the whole question.

"I said what's your name?" the same girl who had let me sit down before said.

"Juliet Carter," I replied. I didn't snap it or anything but I did want to get the message across that I didn't want to talk.

"Pretty name," she said, apparently not reading the atmosphere.

"Thanks," I said, intending to end the conversation there.

"I'm-" she started to introduce herself when the sound of a phone ringing cut her off, "That's not my phone. It must be yours. Oh gee, don't you know we're not allowed to have those on?"

"It was off..." I said, a bit confused to why it was ringing.

"It's not off," she said, "It's ringing so it can't have been off. You better turn it off though, before the teacher hears it."

"Right," I said, pressing the button to end the call.

The phone still didn't stop ringing. I pressed it repeatedly and it still didn't stop.

"W-what?" I stammered, staring at it in disbelief.

"Hurry up and turn it off!" she said.

"I-I'm trying!" I cried, pressing the button more rapidly, "I-I'll be right back!"

I got up and left the room, ducking into the empty gym. A defeated sigh escaped me and I hit the button to answer.

"Hello?" I asked, a bit sick of playing this game.

_"Vee! Ciao!"_ someone with an Italian accent answered.

"Um... hi? I'm sorry but I don't know you," I said, you'd think I'd be used to this by now.

_"Vee! Listen, bella!"_ he said, _"We-a need you to come here and give us some help!"_

"Umm... pardon?" I asked, about to hang up again.

_"We're-a stuck!"_ he said, sounding like he was about to cry, _"We're-a stuck in the lab and I don't know what to do and Germany's acting weird and I don't have my pastaaaaaaa!" _

I made a face. Was this guy for real? "Um... what?" I asked, pressing the end call button.

"_Pleeease?" he asked, "Come and help! Because the please is pretty and I'll give you pasta when-a we get out!"_ Apparently the call had not ended.

"Well I-" I felt a slight shaking feeling in the floor. I was going to dismiss it as nothing but my mind playing tricks on me after the unease caused by the weird phone calls but then became more violent.

"HOLY SH- IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" I shouted, trying to get to an area of the room where nothing could fall on me.

It literally felt like the whole building was shaking apart and apparently it was. Most of the windows in the room shattered and while I was trying to run to a safe spot a section of the floor fell out directly in front of me.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted, trying to stop before I fell down it.

Unfortunately, it seemed that I had too much momentum and I slid directly into the hole. Holy crap, I was going to die on my freaking first day of high school!

**So how is it, good? bad? somewhere in between? Let me know, the review button is right down there!**


End file.
